Naruko Aoba
Naruko Aoba (青葉 鳴子, Aoba Naruko) is the magical girl representative of Miyagi Prefecture, accompanied by her familiar Takesuzume. She appears in Magica Wars Tactics and the anime series. She was designed by Kae Yamaguchi and her voice actor is Miho Arakawa. Background Before becoming a magical girl, Naruko is a typical middle school student who studies in Miyagi Prefecture. She is known for her bright and positive attitude, although she can also be an airhead at times, and often spends her time tending to rice paddy fields near her home. She meets Takesuzume one day, which she mistook for a farm pest, and was struck by Takesuzume's magic, instantly turning her into a magical girl. After this meeting with Takesuzume, Naruko splits her time between studies and acting as the guardian of Miyagi Prefecture. Naruko showed reluctance to taking up her role because her outfit resembles cosplay, and she even admits that she lacks the resolve to seal Magatsuhi because of how she got her powers. Despite this, Naruko manages to use the urge to protect her hometown to push through her duties. Abilities Naruko primarily uses Tanikaze (谷風, lit., "valley wind"), a kokeshi-shaped large mace as a weapon, which has the ability to seal any Magatsuhi struck by it. While using the club in combat slows down Naruko considerably, she can use the ball-and-chain attachment at the end of the club to extend her combat range and take out enemies from a distance. Design Key details: ◾Her hair is adorned with a pair of large headpieces similar to the decorations made during Tanabata. ◾The sleeves on her dress, her head and her shoes have details similar to the official seal of Miyagi Prefecture. Trivia ◾Naruko's name was derived from two festival-related terms. Her first name Naruko was derived from the wooden percussion instrument featured in the Michinoku Yosakoi Festival, while her surname is derived from the Sendai Aoba Festival. Gallery Naruko aoba magical girl.jpg|Naruko Aoba Pixiv Art Naruko Aoba Happy.jpg Naruko Aoba School Uniform.jpg Magica Wars Main Cast.JPG Naruko and Renka.jpg Naruko Mad and Angry.jpg Mahou shoujo taisen 30.jpg Mahou shoujo taisen 3-859x1024.jpg Naruko Aoba Nendroid Figure.jpg Naruko and Rin.jpg|Naruko and Rin Naruko Aoba SD Chibi.jpg|Naruko Aoba Chibi 44398239_p0.jpg|Naruko Aoba Open Sleeve T Shirt Naruko and Matsuri.jpg|Naruko and Matsuri Naruko and Takesuzume.jpg|Naruko eating the cake with Takesuzume mahou_shoujo_taisen_-_aoba_naruko.jpg|Naruko Aoba Cosplay Naruko Aoba before Transformation to Magical Girl.jpg|Naruko Aoba, before transformation to Magical Girl Videos Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Clumsy Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Evil exterminators Category:Lead Females Category:Humans Category:Hammerer Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Naive Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Famous Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Big Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:The Chosen One Category:Damsel in distress Category:One-Man Army Category:Living Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Outright Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Jumpers Category:Tomboys Category:Femme Fatale Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Former Idiots Category:Multiple Saver Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Troublemakers Category:Neutral Good Category:Childhood friends Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Cure-Bringers